Makeover Gone Wrong
by AvidReaderAshley
Summary: While getting a makeover from Alice, Bella finds herself in a deadly situation. -One Shot-
1. Part 1

Part 1: Bella POV

"Oh, come on, it's not like I'm going to murder you or anything. I just want to pluck your eyebrows a little. Everyone does it, really." I stared at the tool in Alice's hand, wondering if she was telling the truth. "Are you sure I won't get hurt?" She nodded eagerly, smiling at me before beginning the plucking.

The first one was the worst. I cried out, muffled by Alice's hand over my mouth. "May I remind you that Charlie is napping downstairs?" I nodded softly and sunk into my seat, closing my eyes and wishing I was with Edward instead of here. But no, he had to hunt. _Well_, I thought, _at least he is looking out for me._

I barely felt her plucking for a few minutes; but just when I thought it was getting tolerable, she plucked a strand so hard that I felt tears pricking at my eyes. "Alice, what was that for?!?" I yelled at her, opening my eyes. The look she gave me was of pure terror and only then did I notice the hand over her mouth and nose.

She slowly backed away from me, visibly not breathing. I reached my hand up to feel my eyebrow and sure enough, there was a little blood coming from it. Though it wasn't a lot, it was enough to make a vampire crazy. "Bella, I'm sorry. I have to go!" And with that, she jumped out of my window and took off.

I threw my head back against my chair and desperately wished that didn't just happen. To my luck, the phone next to me rang, sending me out of my horrible thoughts. "Bella, are you alright?" A voice said when I answered it. "Yes I'm fine. Is this Carlisle?" I heard a sigh come from the other end.

"Yes, it's me. Could you explain to me why Alice just broke through the door and ran into my arms, crying her eyes out so to speak?" _Oh poor Alice_, I thought. "Well, she was giving me a makeover at my house. She was plucking my eyebrows and I think she plucked one too hard because it started bleeding."

"Ah, I see. Well, if you're all right then I'll go tend to Alice now. I'll see you soon, Bella." I nodded into the phone, "Goodbye Carlisle." Oh, great! Alice was feeling guilty because of me. Technically, it wasn't my fault, but I still shouldered the blame onto myself. I would definetly need to go and make sure she was alright.

Suddenly my stomach growled, silencing my thoughts. _Well, maybe after some lunch. _


	2. Part 2

Part 2: Alice POV

"Oh, come on, it's not like I'm going to murder you or anything. I just want to pluck your eyebrows a little. Everyone does it, really." I tried desperately to convince Bella I wasn't going to do anything drastic. People pluck their eyebrows every day. Well not me because I'm a vampire, but that's beside the point.

She asked me again if I was sure it wasn't going to hurt, with which I nodded eagerly and began plucking. She screamed when I did the first one, and I thought she would wake a napping Charlie with the noise. But, with my special hearing, I found that he only stirred and fell back asleep.

I guessed that she was ready to take the plucking, and she sunk back into her chair and closed her eyes. I plucked her eyebrows for a few more minutes, relishing the fact that I actually had someone to practice makeup on. Finally, after awhile, I got to a strand that didn't want to come out.

I pulled extra hard and, to my luck, it came out. But, when I looked back at Bella, I began to smell something delicious. Oh no, her eyebrow was bleeding! My hand went straight over my mouth and nose and I quit breathing altogether. This was bad, very bad.

I reined it what little control I had left and shouted "Bella, I'm sorry. I have to go!" I ran straight over to her window and jumped out, not caring about leaving her alone. If I were to ever hurt her, I couldn't live with myself. She was my best friend. Just the thought that I almost lost control was enough to send me into tears.

Not that I could actually cry, but I was sobbing dryly and I was devastated and disgusted with myself. I got back home quickly and sprinted straight to Carlisle's study, desperately needing my "father" to tell me it was all going to be okay. Bella was still alive. I hadn't killed her. I kept myself in control. I could be proud of that much.

I jumped into Carlisle's lap, frightening him until he heard me crying. "My dear Alice, what's gotten you so upset?" I tried to take deep breaths through my sobs and I managed to say, "Bella…she…bleeding…I almost killed her!"

He rubbed my back in slow, soothing motions and murmured to me softly. "It's alright, dear. As long as Bella is safe, nothing is your fault. I'm sure it was merely an accident. You're not a monster. You did the right thing." I took another deep breath, willing myself to stop crying.

"Answer it." I told him, thanks to my visions. He reached for the small silver phone and pulled it to his ear. "Bella, are you alright?" He sighed. "Yes, it's me. Could you explain to me why Alice just broke through the door and ran into my arms, crying her eyes out so to speak?"

"Ah, I see. Well, if you're all right then I'll go tend to Alice now. I'll see you soon, Bella." He quickly ended the call and went right back into comforting me. Just then I saw my Jasper at the door and I ran straight into a different set of arms.


End file.
